


Parceiros

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, Portuguese, Romance, Snape lives yay, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois do fim de Voldermot, Harry e Snape se tornam amigos. E as coisas mudam para sempre em Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nem tudo é canon. EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?). Era para ter sido publicado no aniversário de Severus Snape em 2013 mas nâo ficou pronto a tempo  
> Agradecimentos: Cris betando, como sempre, Lenny, facilitando minha vida. Momma loves you so much, my boy.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Capítulo 1**

 

No começo, o choque na população de Hogwarts foi grande. Alguns até falavam em feitiço ou poção. Mas à medida que o tempo passava e os dois envolvidos continuavam vivos e em razoável saúde, o assunto passou a ser parte natural do universo hogwartiano.

 

O Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape, e o Mestre de Defesa, Harry Potter, tornaram-se amigos.

 

Os fatos que levaram a essa circunstância não foram extraordinários ou espetaculares, apenas uma sequência de situações da vida. Snape, com sua natureza metódica, passou por uma quantidade consideravelmente menor de eventos. Salvo na última hora do ferimento mortal de Nagini graças a uma poção anticoagulante previamente ingerida, Snape teve que conciliar sua recuperação com a exoneração de seus crimes passados. A intervenção de Harry Potter com as memórias de Snape fora crucial no veredito do Wizengamot, que reconheceu os esforços de Snape na vitória contra o Lorde das Trevas.

 

Por insistência da diretora Minerva McGonagall e (de novo) de Harry Potter, Severus Snape retomara seu antigo posto de Chefe de Slytherin e Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. A amizade dos dois, porém, não florescera até Potter decidir aceitar o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, uns cinco anos depois.

 

Até lá, a vida de Harry Potter fora tudo menos tranquila. Na vida profissional, ele aceitara o convite do ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt para o trenamento de Aurores no Ministério da Magia. Na vida pessoal, ele retomara o romance com Ginny Weasley, ao lado dos amigos Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

 

À distância, Severus Snape acompanhava pelos jornais a vida de Potter tomar o rumo que todos esperavam. Se a Srta. Weasley não tivesse aceitado o convite para jogar profissionalmente no Harpies, o anúncio de casamento teria sido publicado no _Profeta Diário_ há meses, calculou Snape.

 

Então tudo começou a degringolar, ao menos da perspectiva do público. O quase noivado com a Srta. Weasley fora rompido logo depois do casamento de Ron e Hermione. O motivo não foi revelado. Weasleys, sendo Weasleys, tacitamente romperam a amizade com Potter. Isso incluíra Hermione, que não conseguira convencer Ron a voltar a falar com Harry.

 

Severus não era tão íntimo da família para ir pessoalmente despejar sua indignação, mas escrevera uma carta ácida ao _Profeta_ , condenando a insistência em "se imiscuir em assuntos pessoais e íntimos, o que não era construtivo ou desejado para nenhum dos envolvidos". Em troca, ele fora convidado a dar uma entrevista para falar de seus dois ex-alunos. A carta fora incendiada com tamanha veemência que chamuscou a pobre coruja.

 

Sem amigos e com todos os seus mentores mortos, Harry foi se aconselhar com McGonagall (e talvez com o retrato de Dumbledore também), especialmente depois que, já auror treinado, ele largou a divisão. Em seguida (talvez a conselho da diretora), o Jovem-Que-Matara-Voldemort dedicou-se a viajar, ostensivamente para estudar outras culturas mágicas. Então a correspondência começou.

 

Encorajado por McGonagall, Potter passou a escrever para Severus Snape e trocar ideias sobre essas culturas. Afinal, o Mestre de Poções era extremamente versado em Artes das Trevas. O vaivém de corujas ajudou Severus a ter acompanhamento privilegiado das andanças e aventuras de Potter pela Índia, Egito, Irlanda, Romênia, Turquia, México, Haiti, Polinésia.

 

Quando Potter voltou de suas peregrinações, ele tinha angariado uma fama considerável - tanto como exterminador de pragas mágicas e ofidioglota quanto de conquistador. Severus descontava pelo menos uns 40% de exagero do _Profeta Diário_ , mas era inegável que Potter aproveitava sem reservas a liberdade obtida com o fim do namoro com a Srta. Weasley. Severus não pôde evitar erguer uma sobrancelha diante do fato que aparentemente gênero não era impeditivo ou condicionante para as conquistas do Rapaz-Que-Derrotou-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Mencionado.

 

Após um breve treinamento supervisionado por McGonagall em pessoa, Harry Potter foi apresentado como o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts. Justiça seja feita: o _Profeta Diário_ ressaltou que, aos 23 anos, Potter não era nem de longe um dos professores mais jovens da escola. O próprio Severus Snape, por exemplo, tinha sido contratado aos 21 anos.

 

Snape ainda se lembrava do constrangimento do rapaz no gabinete de Minerva.

 

— Tudo bem com o senhor, professor?

 

— Potter?

 

— Perguntei se tem algum problema em me ver no posto. Digo, o senhor sempre sonhou em lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

 

O primeiro impulso de Severus foi de rosnar, mas ele se controlou a tempo.

 

— Sr. Potter, estamos a ponto de nos tornarmos colegas. O senhor foi convidado por nossa diretora, que gentilmente procurou meu aval para sua indicação. Por favor, não me faça ter arrependimentos de minha indicação do seu nome ao cargo com demonstrações pueris de insegurança.

 

Os olhos verdes brilhantes se arregalaram.

 

— _Sua_ indicação...?

 

— A correspondência que trocamos nos últimos meses me convenceu de suas qualificações. Por favor, não prove que cometi um erro de avaliação.

 

Entre balbúcias atrapalhadas, Potter conseguiu expressar sua gratidão. Severus, contudo, insistiu que tinha feito apenas sua obrigação. Potter deveria saber que nem todo o esforço em reabilitar Snape teria sido capaz de fazer o homem avalizar sua indicação se ele não fosse competente para o cargo.

 

E foi assim que tudo começara. Reuniões de professores, elaboração de ementas e planos de aula, problemas disciplinares (Potter era particularmente ruim nisso): eram muitas as ocasiões em que Potter procurava a ajuda do experiente Mestre de Poções.

 

Já no segundo ano, intensificando-se nos posteriores, era habitual a troca de ideias sobre aspectos acadêmicos nos aposentos das masmorras. Por que as masmorras? A desculpa oficial era que Severus tinha dificuldade em subir a torre de Gryffindor; o excelente whisky Muggle chamado Ogden's que ambos partilhavam nunca entrava oficialmente nessa equação.

 

Sem perceberem, os encontros extrapolavam até as fofocas escolares e entravam em assuntos pessoais. Sem surpresa, Severus descobriu que a libido de Potter não tinha sido guardada numa gaveta só porque ele estava em Hogwarts. O surpreendente tinham sido alguns de seus _affairs_.

 

— Mas eu fiquei com a impressão que os Weasley tivessem decretado uma espécie de juramento de mortesobre você.

 

— Bem... Er... Sim, é verdade, mas a Romênia fica longe, e Charlie estava tão só e eu estava viajando há tanto tempo... Foi apenas um período de conforto mútuo, só isso. Sem compromissos.

 

— E os rumores entre você e Malfoy, então...?

 

— Rumores? Mas que merda, fomos super discretos.

 

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem conseguir esconder o risinho sarcástico.

 

— Obviamente seu conceito de descrição pode ser aprimorado. — Depois acrescentou. — Mas não se preocupe: não chegou ao conhecimento da população geral.

 

— Ainda bem. Malfoy me mataria se isso se espalhasse. Mesmo que já tenha sido há anos.

 

— Quem o mataria? Malfoy Júnior ou Sênior?

 

— Ambos teriam me matado, claro. Separadamente. Ressuscitando-me várias vezes só pelo prazer de me matar de novo e de novo.

 

— Muito provável. E como vocês pretendem contornar a curiosidade alheia?

 

— Foi uma única vez. Pura curiosidade de ambos os lados. Ele queria saber se realmente era tão hétero quanto achava, e eu queria saber se toda aquela animosidade era ódio mesmo ou se havia chance de algo mais.

 

— E...?

 

— Ódio mesmo. Eu nem teria concordado se soubesse que ele já estava noivo de Astoria Greengrass na época.

 

— Então ele confirmou sua preferência?

 

— Sim, ele é fresco, mas não fresco o bastante para ser gay. Ele só é fresco do tipo filhinho de papai.

 

— Lucius não gostaria de ouvi-lo falando assim do herdeiro dos Malfoy.

 

— Lucius Malfoy tentou me matar pelo menos duas vezes enquanto eu estudava em Hogwarts. Acha que me importo com o que aquele pavão pensa? Por mim, ele pode enfiar aquela bengala no olho-que-nada-vê.

 

— E quando você começa a usar sua linguagem colorida, é hora de guardar o Ogden's e desejar boa noite, Potter.

 

— Puxa, está tarde mesmo. Boa noite, Severus.

 

Assim era a amizade entre os dois. Entre uma agenda pesada dos dois professores, uma conquista amorosa e outra (de Potter) e uma explosão irada e outra (de Severus), eles compartilhavam camaradagem amistosa.

 

Se fosse possível apontar um marco do dia em que as coisas mudaram, certamente seria o Dia dos Namorados. O dia, em si, não foi muito diferente de anos anteriores.

 

Severus recebera os já tradicionais (e reciprocados) cartões de Minerva, Poppy e Potter. Já Potter recebeu as tradicionais três caixas de cartões, mais chocolate do que poderia consumir em um ano (alguns devidamente embebidos em elixires e poções de amor) e a noite de folga.

 

Era madrugada, e Severus voltara da última ronda na Torre de Astronomia em busca de pares românticos, quando bateram à porta. Intrigado, abriu.

 

— Potter?

 

O jovem professor entrou quieto. Severus notou a bochecha vermelha e o andar instável. O Mestre de Poções perguntou, preocupado:

 

— Você requer assistência?

 

Potter deixou-se cair numa cadeira, suspirando.

 

— Convença-me que não sou um suicida contumaz.

 

Severus relaxou.

 

— Impossível. Fiquei convencido de suas tendências autodestrutivas assim que o vi jogar sua primeira partida de Quidditch aos 11 anos. Fora isso, que mais posso fazer por você?

 

Potter gemeu desolado.

 

— Algum gelo para o rosto, talvez. Se eu aparecer para dar aula assim, McGonagall come meu fígado. Ela já me deu um discurso sobre "comportamento libertino incompatível com o corpo docente de Hogwarts".

 

— Então o que foi dessa vez?

 

— Fui levar Paula para jantar. Como eu ia saber que John trocou de turno no restaurante? Ele nos viu juntos. Não consegui me livrar da Azaração das Pernas Bambas. — Ele enrubesceu. — E as outras maldições.

 

Severus puxou a varinha, murmurou um contrafeitiço e Potter sentiu as pernas mais firmes.

 

— Obrigado. — Havia sinceridade na voz de Potter. — Olha, a diretora tem razão. Já tenho 28 anos: faz tempo que deveria ter me assentado com um bruxo ou bruxa decente, e constituir uma família. Melhor dar um tempo nas aventuras e tentar achar o amor da minha vida.

 

— Suponho que esse plano não inclua a Srta. Weasley.

 

— Ginny? Claro que não. Provavelmente ela me aceitaria de volta, mas acho que eles nunca deixariam de ficar ressentidos. Cedo ou tarde, o rompimento ia voltar à tona.

 

— Estranho. Se bem me lembro, naquela época você era bem mais discreto com suas escapulidas.

 

— Mas não foi uma escapulida. Foi eu ter dito que gostaria de experimentar com um outro homem.

 

— Os Weasleys não parecem inclinados à homofobia.

 

— Mas não ficaram com raiva de mim por eu talvez ser gay, e sim por ter (e as palavras são deles) _enganado_ Ginny quanto a isso.

 

— Estou confuso. Até onde eu saiba, você não é gay. Ao menos, não é estritamente gay. Bissexualidade é comum entre nossa gente. Os Weasley sabem disso. Acredito que até você, apesar de sua ignorância crassa do mundo bruxo, saiba disso.

 

— Na verdade, não, eu não sabia. Mas aquele ménage com Bill e Fleur deveria ter me alertado para a possibilidade, não acha?

 

Severus teve a decência de parecer chocado. Harry achou aquilo divertido.

 

— Ora, ora, até que para um ex-Death Eater você está agindo como um puritano. Nunca fez nada tão libertino na sua juventude? Orgias com a rapaziada? Excursões às casas de má fama em Knockturn Alley?

 

— Acho que me entendeu mal. Meu choque foi saber de suas escapadas com _mais_ um Weasley.

 

O jovem sorriu. — Oh, bem, eles parecem realmente surgir do nada, não é verdade? Mas essa história merece ser contada com tempo e doses generosas de Ogden's. Certamente outra ocasião. Agora é melhor me recolher.

 

Ao vê-lo se levantar, Severus armou-se de um sorriso sarcástico, anunciando:

 

— Aguardo tal ocasião sem conseguir respirar, tamanha ansiedade.

 

— Boa noite, Severus. E obrigado pela companhia.

 

— Boa noite, Potter.

 

Harry deixou as masmorras sem ter oportunidade de ver Severus abrir a garrafa de Ogden's e beber seu conteúdo até ficar completamente intoxicado.

 

*** * ***

 

Talvez fosse impressão, mas Harry começou a achar Snape mais "mole" à medida que o tempo passava. Bem, "mole" podia ser um exagero, corrigiu-se, mas menos áspero. Não que de repente Snape tivesse parado de tirar pontos de alunos - incluindo os de Slytherin. Ele só parecia menos... amargo, pensou.

 

Certamente, não ter que se empenhar em espionar e enganar para deter o avanço de um bruxo das trevas extremamente poderoso podia ter algo a ver, concluiu Harry. Desde a segunda (e derradeira) queda de Voldemort, Snape parecia muito mais tranquilo e confortável.

 

Era bem verdade que antes disso Harry não tiver oportunidade de ter muito contato com o homem, a não ser da pior espécie. Durante os esforços para reabilitá-lo, Harry tinha tomado conhecimento de um outro lado de Snape. E agora, como colegas docentes, o fato parecia ainda mais evidente.

 

A questão ficou ainda mais presente num sábado em que Harry recebera a visita-surpresa de Ron e Hermione. O jovem ficou muito feliz: a aproximação estava sendo lenta e gradual. Ron parecia demorar a voltar a falar com Harry.

 

O afastamento de seus amigos mais queridos era uma mágoa em seu coração. Assim, quando o jovem casal mandou uma coruja a Hogwarts, dizendo que estava no salão de chá de Madame Pudifoot em Hogsmeade, Harry correu até lá.

 

Foi um reencontro feliz. O constrangimento de Ron era ainda maior por eles estarem no local dos namoradinhos adolescentes, com rendinhas, músicas românticas e fru-frus variados. Menos mal, pensou Harry, que aquele fim de semana não era de Hogsmeade, e não havia alunos por perto.

 

Mas, embora a relação com Ron e Hermione tivesse melhorado, a situação da família Weasley em relação a Harry não tinha mudado.

 

— Mamãe acha que se Dean anunciasse logo o casamento, Ginny iria parar de jogar e ter bebês.

 

— Mas Bill e Fleur não têm um?

 

— Isso é pouco para ela, você sabe — disse Hermione. — Harry, viemos aqui por um motivo. Ron e eu estamos tentando. Ter um bebê.

 

Ele arregalou os olhos.

 

— Wow. Puxa. Er, parabéns. Mas... Er... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

 

— Estávamos pensando se você gostaria de ser padrinho de mais uma criança, além de Teddy.

 

— Padrinho? Eu?

 

— Claro. É nosso melhor amigo.

 

— Mas... Eu achei que George...

 

— É, pensamos nele também. Mas não fazia sentido. Você é nosso amigo, Harry. Queremos você na nossa vida. Não é, Ron?

 

— É, cara. Não queremos você longe de nós.

 

Pelo constrangimento do ruivo, Harry sentiu que ambos eram sinceros.

 

— Eu também, mas não quero criar constrangimentos para sua família. Acreditem, se isso for difícil para Molly, ou Ginny, ou...

 

Hermione o interrompeu suavemente:

 

— Harry, está tudo bem. Nós deixamos bem claro nossa posição.

 

Ron riu:

 

— Precisava ver a cara da mamãe quando Hermione ameaçou deixá-la sem neto até ela concordar em receber você.

 

O rapaz arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos.

 

— Você fez isso?

 

— Eu não falei a sério – mas ela não precisa saber disso.

 

Os três riram, e Harry falou:

 

— Gente, vocês têm certeza? Sou um padrinho ausente, morando tão longe. Às vezes me sinto culpado por ver Teddy tão pouco.

 

— Ora, mas você não pretende ser professor para sempre, não é? Você sempre quis ter uma família.

 

— Sim, eu quero ter uma família. Mas aqui não é tão ruim. Hogwarts sempre foi meu verdadeiro lar, vocês sabem. Não consigo me ver deixando esse lugar ainda. Um dia, talvez.

 

— Assim você vai terminar como nossos professores: amargo, velho e sozinho.

 

— Ei! Veja lá como fala. São meus colegas agora.

 

— Bom, ao menos parece que um deles está se esforçando para remediar isso — disse Ron, baixando a voz. — Já viram quem está naquele reservado, fazendo de tudo para não ser notado? O velho morcegão em pessoa: Snape.

 

— Snape? — repetiu Hermione.

 

— Severus? — indagou Harry.

 

Marido e mulher se voltaram para o amigo, repetindo:

 

— _Severus?_

 

— Desde quando ele é _Severus?_ — riu-se Ron.

 

— Como eu disse, agora eles são meus colegas. E Snape tem um uísque Muggle divino. Ele é boa gente, quando se conhece ele melhor.

 

Hermione confessou:

 

— Que bom que vocês conseguiram superar as diferenças do passado. É quase surpreendente. Ele fala sobre sua mãe?

 

— Muito pouco. Acho que ainda é difícil para ele.

 

— Acho tão romântico — disse a moça. — Amar uma única pessoa a vida toda...

 

Ron deu um sorrisinho:

 

— Não quero estragar suas fantasias, Mione, mas acho que a mãe do Harry perdeu o trono. Pelo menos, se for mesmo uma bruxa loura trancada com ele no reservado.

 

— Loura? Tem certeza que não é um Malfoy?

 

— Não, eu vi direito — insistiu Ron. — Cabelo é curto. E acho que eles vão sair agora. Não olhem!

 

Harry não conteve o impulso de olhar naquela direção. Realmente, Snape saiu do reservado acompanhado de uma bruxa loura de cabelo curtos e que todos os três conheciam muito bem desde crianças.

 

Rita Skeeter.

 

Várias ações ocorreram simultaneamente: o trio de ouro de Gryffindor apressou-se em fingir que nada tinha visto, Rita Skeeter tentou imediatamente voar para cima dos três e puxar assunto, e Snape agarrou-a pelas vestes de um tom ácido de verde e empurrou-a para a saída dos fundos, usando um feitiço abafador de sons.

 

Hermione discretamente lançou mão de um feitiço periscópio para ver que os dois saíram com grande trepidação e alacridade. Na verdade, Snape estava vermelho e discutia com a veterana repórter, que também mostrava sinais de alteração. A moça comentou:

 

— Eles parecem estar brigando.

 

— Lá se foi o tranquilo romancezinho da tarde de sábado — ironizou Ron. — É, o morcegão não tem mesmo sorte no amor.

 

Harry ficou a imaginar o quanto disso era verdade. Resolveu perguntar ao colega na primeira oportunidade.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

Engraçado que a oportunidade de Harry fazer a pergunta parecia nunca chegar. E as tarefas acadêmicas se acumulavam.

 

À medida que o ano avançava, aumentava a ansiedade dos alunos com suas provas. Assim, a diretora McGonagall concedeu aos estudantes que se preparavam para OWLs e NEWTs permissão especial para ocupar o Salão Principal até a hora do jantar nas tardes domingos. A supervisão dos alunos era dividida entre duplas de professores.

 

Naquele domingo de abril úmido e abafado, os chefes de Slytherin e Hufflepuff estavam escalados para supervisionar os estudantes. Contudo, um acidente de gravidade média com uma planta tóxica nas estufas havia deixado a Profa. Sprout impossibilitada de cumprir a tarefa. Normalmente, seu aprendiz a substituiria na função. A Profa. McGonagall, contudo, decidiu convocar o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para substituí-la por três bons motivos: 1) o acidente fora causado pelo dito aprendiz, Neville Longbottom, 2) colocar Severus Snape e Neville Longbottom no mesmo espaço nunca era boa ideia, e 3) era domingo de semifinais no campeonato e McGonagall queria ouvir os resultados de Quidditch na Wizarding News Network em paz.

 

Foi assim que Potter e Snape se viram juntos, supervisionando algumas dezenas de alunos. Tudo ia bem, a atmosfera era tensa pela proximidade dos exames, mas havia um clima quase modorrento com o dia cinza e chuvisquento lá fora. Severus suportava estoicamente o martírio de ver seu relaxamento de domingo abortado, enquanto Potter parecia irritantemente alegre, interagindo com alunos de maneira animada demais.

 

Então a confusão se formou, embora mais tarde ninguém soubesse dizer exatamente como ou quem ou por quê.

 

O tumulto, estranhamente, começou entre Hufflepuffs do quinto ano. Uma série de estrondos assustou alunas, os gritos ecoaram, os barulhos continuaram, os gritos aumentaram, e tudo se encaminhava rapidamente para o caos total até que o vozeirão de Snape, reforçado por um feitiço Sonorus, ecoou:

 

— _Finite Incantatum!_

 

Potter também gritou:

 

— _Immobulus_!

 

E todos os alunos ficaram petrificados. Duas varinhas pululavam, ainda produzindo estalos e raios, mesmo nas mãos de seus donos. Potter as recolheu.

 

— Sr. Cooper. Sr. Hughes. Tenho certeza de que a Profa. Sprout vai ficar tão desapontada com vocês quanto eu. Podem se explicar? _Ennervate!_

 

Todos os alunos voltaram a ter movimentos. Os dois pegos com as varinhas na mão estavam rubros de vergonha. Cooper balbuciou:

 

— D-desculpe, s-senhor.

 

Snape se controlou ao máximo para indagar:

 

— O que vocês dois néscios estavam pensando? Dez pontos cada um por perturbar o estudo dos colegas.

 

Ambos pareceram mais intimidados com Snape do que com a perda de pontos. A circunstância não passou despercebida a Harry.

 

— Ainda há também a questão de seu castigo. — Virou-se para o colega. — Prof. Snape, o senhor é mais experiente que eu nesses assuntos. Diante da relutância dos dois em explicar seu comportamento, que punição sugere?

 

Desta vez, praticamente todo o salão prendeu a respiração. Disciplina com o Prof. Potter era uma coisa, mas com o Prof. Snape era bem diferente. Até os novatos do primeiro ano sabiam disso.

 

Com raras exceções, alunos pensam que professores são criaturas obtusas e pouco perceptivas a seu ambiente. Grande erro. Num átimo, Snape percebeu a estratégia de Harry.

 

O ameaçador Mestre de Poções circundou os dois, observando-os longamente para aumentar o drama. Funcionou. Os adolescentes tremiam dos pés à cabeça. Snape exagerou ao dar tons de satisfação em sua voz:

 

— Infelizmente, professor, fossem ambos de minha casa, eu saberia exatamente como agir. Como não são, tenho poucas alternativas. A mais óbvia seria mandar ambos para sua chefe de casa.

 

— Mas a Profa. Sprout está doente. Por isso eu a estou substituindo.

 

— Sem dúvida. Imagino que, além da decepção com seus estimados alunos, a professora se sinta na obrigação a puni-los com ainda mais severidade, pois ela esperava melhor comportamento deles na sua ausência.

 

— E ela está doente. Tal aborrecimento poderia piorar ainda mais sua saúde. Não podemos fazer isso.

 

Cooper e Hughes pareciam igualmente envergonhados e horrorizados com a ideia. Severus achou melhor dar o golpe mortal.

 

— Tem razão, Prof. Potter. Nesse caso, não me resta alternativa a não ser mandar os dois para a Profa. McGonagall.

 

Foi a vez de Potter fingir entrar em choque.

 

— O quê? Prof. Snape, não pode estar falando sério!

 

— Mas é a única opção. Receio não poder fazer nada a respeito.

 

— Mas é dia de Quidditch! Sabe como ela fica quando alguém a interrompe quando ela está assistindo a Quidditch. A última vez foi na década de 50!

 

— Sim, as Grandes Detenções de 1955. Eu não estava aqui. Prof. Flitwick me contou. Alguns dos alunos jamais se recuperaram. — Houve murmúrios horrorizados entre os Hufflepuffs. — Contudo, se os dois insistem em não explicar seu comportamento, não me resta...

 

Foi interrompido por Hughes:

 

— Nós só queríamos assustar os Ravenclaw! Só isso!

 

Cooper se avermelhou:

 

— Cala a boca, Alex!

 

— Não vou ficar quieto! Isso tudo é culpa sua, Gary. Você e sua ideia estúpida!...

 

— Calados — advertiu Snape, num tom suave que fez ambos estremecem. — Agora, Sr. Hughes, responda: por que queria assustar seus colegas?

 

— Gary pensou que eles poderiam nos ensinar alguns feitiços... — De repente ele se interrompeu.

 

O tom de Snape cresceu tanto no quesito ameaçador que até Harry estremeceu.

 

— Continue. Que feitiços o senhor achou que seus colegas Ravenclaw poderiam ensiná-lo?

 

O garoto hesitou, evitando olhar o amigo.

 

— Er...

 

— Cuidado, Sr. Hughes — advertiu Snape. — Ou então eu posso pensar que está... aprontando alguma coisa.

 

Harry quase caiu para trás. Aquelas tinham sido as exatas palavras que Snape usara no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

 

A resposta de Hughes o fez voltar à realidade:

 

— Cola, senhor. Os feitiços eram para não sermos pego se quiséssemos colar.

 

As reações dos alunos foram variadas, nenhuma favorável. Exceto talvez pelos Ravenclaw, cuja autoestima se elevou consideravelmente ao serem considerados capazes de burlar as proteções do Departamento de Educação do Ministério da Magia.

 

Harry observou a reação de seu colega de Poções. Ele circundava os dois meliantes, que pareciam prestes a ter um acidente fisiológico ou colapso nervoso. O silêncio aumentava o suspense para todos. A tensão era palpável.

 

— Muito bem — disse Snape, e aquilo soou perigoso. — Ambos estarão em detenção todas as noites até a lua cheia de Beltane, e seus privilégios de visitação a Hogsmeade ficam revogados pelo resto do ano letivo. Também estarão dispensados de todas suas atividades extracurriculares nas próximas três semanas, seja o coral, clube de tricô, Quidditch ou Gobstones. Até segunda-feira, cada um de vocês vai entregar um pergaminho com não menos de três metros relatando precisamente os acontecimentos desta tarde, incluindo suas intenções de fraudar as provas, e entregá-lo à Profa. Sprout, que vai encaminhar o pergaminho a seus pais. — "Ohs" de horror se ouviram por todo o salão. — E cada um acaba de perder mais 50 pontos por intenção de fraudar as provas.

 

Harry observou que o horror generalizou-se entre os alunos. Alguns rostos nem escondiam a raiva. Mas o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava admirado com a rapidez com que Snape pensara numa punição adequada aos dois meliantes.

 

— Prof. Potter, por favor — interveio um aluno de Hufflepuff. — Não pode fazer alguma coisa?

 

Harry viu a sobrancelha de Severus se erguer. Ele pensou rápido para responder:

 

— Posso, sim. Posso cumprimentar o Prof. Snape por não ter denunciado seus colegas ao Departamento de Leis Mágicas, evitando um processo criminal contra os dois. — Mais "ohs" de horror. — Vocês podem não ter se dado conta de que seus OWLs e NEWTs são documentos oficiais do Ministério da Magia. Tentativa de fraude contra documentos oficiais é crime, passível de sentença a ser cumprida em Azkaban. Vejo que alguns de vocês acharam a punição do Prof. Snape exagerada ou injusta. Mas é bom vocês terem a dimensão de seus atos e consequências desde agora. Talvez alguns aqui tenham esquecido que fui Auror. Conheço um pouco das leis mágicas. O que o Prof. Snape fez foi pouco diante das penas da lei. Espero que todos tenham aprendido a lição.

 

Um burburinho de frustração começou, mas Snape logo interrompeu:

 

— Sr. Hughes, Sr. Cooper, podem voltar a seus dormitórios. O resto de vocês, retomem seus estudos - em _silêncio_.

 

Os dois Hufflepuffs começaram a recolher seu material, cada um mais desanimado que o outro. Até Hughes, que Harry achou estar mais disposto a se rebelar, parecia ter se convencido com o argumento "quem cola pode ir parar em Azkaban".

 

Os meninos caminhavam para fora do Salão, quando Harry viu um quadradinho azul cair da bolsa de um deles. Ele correu para pegar.

 

— Ei, Cooper! — Ele apanhou e viu que era um cartão colecionável dos sapinhos de chocolate. — Deixou cair isso.

 

O menino pegou e sorriu:

 

— Obrigado, Prof. Potter! Essa figurinha do Prof. Snape é da nova série pós-Você-Sabe-Quem. São raros e valiosos, mesmo o do Prof. Snape! E pouca gente sabe que ele tem sangue elfo, talvez ele pudesse ser mais maleável...

 

Harry registrou a informação, mas disse apenas:

 

— É melhor ficar de olho nas suas coisas.

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

O resto da tarde passou sem mais incidentes. Ao supervisionar a saída dos alunos, Harry comentou:

 

— Hufflepuffs, hein? Quem diria.

 

— Delinquentes irresponsáveis não são exclusividade Gryffindor, como pode ver. Não é nada surpreendente.

 

Harry não perdeu a chance de perguntar:

 

— Falando em coisas surpreendentes, como é que você tem sangue elfo?

 

Alguns dos alunos que passavam perto encararam os dois professores de olhos arregalados. Talvez por isso Severus tenha ficado um tom mais pálido.

 

— Obviamente, algum antepassado trouxe para minha família.

 

— Por que você nunca comentou antes?

 

O assunto começou a atrair mais olhares, e Severus pareceu contrariado.

 

— Podemos falar disso em outra ocasião? No momento, temos tarefas a cumprir.

 

Alegremente, Harry concordou:

 

— Combinado. Já sei. Que tal nos reunirmos mais tarde para fazer em conjunto o relatório desse dia de estudos? Agora, depois do jantar.

 

Severus suspirou, contrariado.

 

— Está bem.

 

E se uma expressão de apreensão atravessou o rosto de Severus, ela foi tão efêmera que Harry não notou.

 

* * * 

 

Mais tarde, revendo o diálogo, Harry pôde ver o quão indiscreto fora. Na hora, porém, ele não percebia que encarava o colega.

 

Por uns instantes, Harry não teve certeza de que Severus sabia estar sendo observado, empenhado em escrever no pergaminho, a cabeça baixa. Até que o outro ergueu a cabeça, indagando sem expressão:

 

— Alguma coisa errada, Potter?

 

— Estava procurando sinais de orelhas pontudas e olhos grandes.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Você não se parece com os elfos que eu conheço.

 

Severus voltou a se ocupar do relatório.

 

— Acredito que esteja partindo do pressuposto que meus antepassados eram elfos domésticos. Não eram. Eram Elfos Superiores, assim chamados (por humanos, devo ressaltar) por terem altura média superior à de um humano da época.

 

— E os elfos domésticos?

 

— Outra raça, outra magia. Enfim, esse meu antepassado é muito remoto. Não carrego traços fenotípicos dos Elfos.

 

— Então não tem nenhuma herança deles?

 

— Poucas. Certos conhecimentos instintivos, sentidos apurados, e traços biológicos.

 

— De que tipo?

 

Harry não notou as linhas de expressão em volta dos lábios do colega:

 

— Hábitos de acasalamento.

 

— De que tipo?

 

— Cada um de nós tem um par. Não podemos nos associar a mais ninguém romanticamente falando. É nossa natureza.

 

Harry ficou impressionado.

 

— Puxa. Nossa. Imagine isso: em todo o mundo, existir uma única pessoa capaz de ser tudo que você precisa. Mas tem que ser também outro elfo? Vocês não correm risco de extinção, não é?

 

— Não, Potter, para ambas questões. Elfos Superiores simplesmente se misturaram à população bruxa. Não há tantas diferenças assim. Não vejo motivo para tanto alarde.

 

— Fiquei surpreso, só isso — ele estalou os dedos. — Por isso você era o Príncipe Mestiço? Por ter sangue de criatura mágica?

 

— Não. Era chamado mestiço por ter pai Muggle. Até agora, ninguém sabia do fato até aparecer nos malditos sapos de chocolate. Fui obrigado a confirmar.

 

— Como assim, obrigado?

 

— Aquela mulher infernal, Rita Skeeter descobriu algumas indiscrições e ameaçou divulgar. Troquei as informações.

 

— Segredinhos, Severus?

 

Ele não compartilhou do humor:

 

— Potter, eu fui um Death Eater por mais de 25 anos. O que eu mais tenho são informações que não quero ver divulgadas. Há fatos passados que a bruxandade não precisa saber. E a maldita diz que quer escrever minha biografia.

 

— Desculpe. Não quis fazer piada de um assunto sério. — Harry se deu conta. — Então era isso que vocês estavam fazendo em Hogsmeade no outro sábado. Não era um encontro romântico!...

 

Severus parou de escrever para encará-lo.

 

— Foi isso que pensou? Que eu estava cortejando a víbora Skeeter?

 

— Só você usaria o verbo cortejar, Severus...

 

— Que seja. — Nem mesmo Harry pôde ignorar a expressão de mágoa no rosto do colega. — Como pode pensar isso sabendo que não posso sequer olhar para ninguém que não seja o meu escolhido?

 

— Bom, naquele momento eu não sabia nada sobre isso! — defendeu-se o jovem. — E na verdade, ainda estou digerindo essa informação.

 

— Então faça isso e seja menos crasso! 

 

— Desculpe. É que me parece... Fascinante. Não, não só isso. Adorei essa história. Faz muito mais sentidos do que o que nós fazemos: procurando uns aos outros sem ter certeza de nada, reagindo a feromônios, depois casamo-nos e ficamos torcendo para dar certo.

 

Pela primeira vez, Severus esboçou um sorriso - ainda que sarcástico.

 

— Esse seu romantismo é muito interessante, Potter. Cínico, mas interessante.

 

Foi então que Harry se deu conta que o assunto podia incomodar Severus – e por motivos que ele sabia muito bem.

 

— Oh, Severus. Agora eu percebi. Desculpe. Minha mãe... Ela era seu par, não? E agora você não pode mais...

 

A angústia nos olhos de Harry devia estar muito evidente, porque Severus logo esclareceu:

 

— Tenha calma, Potter. Não precisa se angustiar. Lily não era meu par.

 

— Não? Mas... Então...

 

— Por um longo tempo, acreditei que ela fosse para mim. Lily era uma das pessoas que eu mais amei - uma grande amiga, que me arrependo por não ter sido capaz de salvar.

 

— Não foi sua culpa.

 

Severus desviou o olhar:

 

— De qualquer modo, já é passado. De nada adianta mexer nisso.

 

— Você está certo. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar. — Os olhos verdes brilhavam, de tanta animação. — Precisamos encontrar seu par.

 

— O _quê?!_

 

— Vamos encontrar essa pessoa, Severus. Você vai achar, tenho certeza.

 

— Potter, por que esse súbito interesse em minha vida pessoal?

 

— Ora, somos amigos. E agora podemos colocar um sorriso nessa sua carranca assim que localizarmos sua cara-metade.

 

— Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo?

 

— Ajudando você a encontrar sua metade da laranja. Pode demorar, pode ser trabalhoso, mas não vamos desistir. Afinal, você mal completou 50 anos. Vai ter uns bons anos com seu par. E eu já vi você em festas e bailes: com um shampoozinho especial e uns trajes bem escolhidos, você não fica nada mau.

 

— Eu estou satisfeito do jeito que minha vida está, Potter. E não gosto que planeje o modo como devo viver.

 

— Mas você não vai atrás dessa pessoa? Você sabe que há alguém perfeito e ideal, e você não fica curioso?

 

— Curiosidade é um traço seu, não meu. Além disso, localizar meu par não é nenhuma dificuldade. Sei quem é essa pessoa há mais de 25 anos.

 

Os olhos verdes ficaram impossivelmente arregalados, quase saltando para fora das órbitas como num ataque de hipotireoidismo.

 

— O quê? Você sabe quem é?

 

— Exato.

 

— E já falou com ela? Ou será ele? E não é um trasgo, ou um ogro, algo assim, é?

 

Harry viu o rosto de Severus iluminar-se, a voz ainda mais suave:

 

— Ele é um bruxo razoavelmente atraente. Mas não somos compatíveis.

 

— Como não? Você é mesmo o par dele?

 

— Sou.

 

— Então não entendo. Ele rejeitou você?

 

— Não, ele não sabe.

 

— Ele nem sabe? Você simplesmente nem tentou convencê-lo? Olhe, se quiser, eu posso falar com ele. Sabe, usar a fama de ser uma celebridade e convencê-lo.

 

— Potter, deixe isso. Somos pessoas diferentes, eu e ele. Só porque somos um par não quer dizer que iremos fatalmente terminar juntos.

 

— Ah, mas isso não está certo. Se eu soubesse que tinha uma pessoa certa para mim, nada no mundo me impediria de ir atrás dela. Quer que eu vá falar com ele?

 

O olhar de Severus foi ferino.

 

— Fique fora disso.

 

— Mas você devia ir até lá e falar com ele! Sabe, convencê-lo.

 

— E que diabos você acha que eu devia falar?

 

— Diga algo como "o destino escreveu nas estrelas que fomos feitos para sermos apenas um do outro, e de mais ninguém".

 

Severus largou a pena e, de maneira casual, disse:

 

— Potter, "o destino escreveu nas estrelas que fomos feitos para sermos apenas um do outro, e de mais ninguém".

 

Harry riu-se:

 

— Está bem, posso ver que é meio ridículo. Tá, é _totalmente_ ridículo. Mais ainda: posso ver que não quer mais falar disso. Então vou calar minha boca e deixar você aproveitar o resto de seu domingo. Boa noite, Severus.

 

Harry se levantou e foi embora, imaginando o quanto tinha efetivamente feito de si mesmo um tolo e um intrometido. Ele jamais viu a expressão de profunda dor, mágoa e amargura que tomou conta de seu colega de Poções, ou do quanto o dito colega desejou poder se afundar em whisky Ogden's até esquecer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Mandou me chamar, diretora?

 

— Sente-se, Severus. Gostaria de conversar um pouco, se tiver tempo. Há algum inconveniente se for agora?

 

— A poção que Pomfrey pediu precisa decantar mais duas horas. Depois precisarei atendê-la. Vai ser suficiente?

 

— Oh, por Merlin, Severus. É apenas uma conversa informal. — Ela se dirigiu a uma bandeja. — Chá? Acredito que você prefira English Blend.

 

— Sim, obrigado. Algum assunto em particular?

 

— Queria lhe falar sobre o incidente com os dois alunos de Hufflepuff em abril. Gostei do modo como lidou com a situação. Foi uma punição severa para um crime grave. Muito adequado.

 

O Mestre de Poções aceitou a xícara, comentando:

 

— Tenho notado que a casa toda está mais disciplinada desde então - ao menos nas minhas aulas.

 

— Pomona me revelou que os dois transgressores estão tão envergonhados que pediram desculpas à casa toda. Tinham receio de ser ostracizados. Mas Filius agora teme que seus alunos tenham recebido incentivo suficiente para tentar elaborar algum feitiço contra as proteções do Ministério.

 

Severus rosnou:

 

— Espero que, se tentarem, Potter cumpra a ameaça de chamar seus amigos do Esquadrão de Aurores para lidar com os que ousarem tentar.

 

McGonagall riu-se:

 

— Oh, eu adoraria ver esses Ravenclaws metidos se mijando de medo! Mas não diga a Filius que eu disse isso.

 

— Claro.

 

— Também devo agradecer a você e Potter por me pouparem do desprazer de interromper os playoffs de Quidditch. Fiquei comovida.

 

— Não mencione. Valeu a pena ver o sangue fugir de seus rostos quando mencionei o incidente das Grandes Detenções de 1955.

 

— Achei que Potter foi bem inspirado na menção a Azkaban. Por um tempo, temi que ele não pudesse exercer a disciplina de maneira efetiva entre os alunos. Mas acho que está aprendendo.

 

— Tem razão — concedeu Severus. — Disciplina, de maneira equilibrada, é um conceito adquirido, e Potter pode estar no caminho certo. Ele é um perfeito Gryffindor, com um senso inato de justiça. Além do mais, ele amadurece continuamente como professor.

 

— Você tem ajudado muito nesse processo de construir Potter como um professor equilibrado. Os alunos o adoram e o admiram.

 

— E como não? Muitos ainda acreditam na baboseira do Herói de Hogwarts e Aquele-Que-Venceu-Voldemort, ou seja lá como o estejam chamando estes dias. São tantos epítetos que me confundo.

 

McGonagall não se desviou do assunto.

 

— Estou pensando em nomeá-lo chefe de Gryffindor no ano que vem ou em dois anos. O que pensa?

 

— Ele pode ter dificuldades, a princípio, mas acho que vai ser um bom chefe de casa. Mas por que não agora?

 

— Ele me comunicou que foi chamado para ajudar uma praga mágica numa aldeia da Índia. Eles suspeitam ser um basilisco ou um cockatrice, e querem um ofidioglota no local. Harry é o único conhecido.

 

Severus perdeu um pouco da cor:

 

— Mas da última vez que ele enfrentou um basilisco, ele tinha 12 anos!...

 

— Eu sei, mas ele quer ir. Deve partir em dois dias.

 

— Aquele tolo! Irresponsável! Gryffindor inconsequente!...

 

— Sabe, Severus, também fico feliz em ver que vocês dois resolveram suas diferenças e se tornaram bons amigos. Por um tempo, isso me preocupou. Isso também ajudou a refrear a intensa vida social do nosso jovem Mestre de Defesa. Creio que sua influência ajudou também nesse aspecto, Severus.

 

Ele deu de ombros com a súbita mudança de assunto.

 

— Bom, como eu disse antes, ele amadureceu — exceto quando toma essas atitudes pueris de largar tudo e sair por aí feito um louco, sem medir consequências!

 

Ela riu:

 

— Harry ainda está em amadurecimento. O rumor é que vocês são amigos.

 

— A proverbial central de rumores e boatos de Hogwarts não tem descanso, pelo que vejo.

 

— Isso sempre foi assim e você sabe. Mas essa sua herança mágica andou alimentando os boatos, devo admitir.

 

Severus evitou mostrar reação, comentando de maneira casual:

 

— Qualquer bobagem serve de fofoca, suponho. As pessoas dão muita importância a coisas inúteis.

 

— Talvez. Mas guardar tal segredo durante todos esses anos deve ser desgastante. Saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar de qualquer coisa: desabafo, discrição, um ombro amigo... Qualquer coisa, Severus. Basta pedir.

 

Ele a encarou longamente, o rosto transformado na mesma máscara impassível que lhe servira tão bem ao longo dos anos. Resistiu à tentação de usar Legilimência: ele respeitava McGonagall demais. Era óbvio que ela sabia.

 

Também resistiu ao impulso de olhar o quadro de Dumbledore, provável fonte de informação. Afinal, ele era apenas uma pintura, cheia de limites e magicamente obrigada a prestar ao ocupante do diretor de Hogwarts qualquer auxílio pedido.

 

A única coisa que pôde responder foi:

 

— Agradeço.

 

— Como não quero mais tomar o seu tempo, Severus — disse ela, com a clara disposição de encerrar o assunto —, gostaria que depois você assumisse parte das atividades de Harry também na escala da arbitragem de Quidditch, desde que não sejam partidas envolvendo Slytherin, é claro.

 

— É claro, diretora. Se isso for tudo...

 

— Claro, Severus. Adorei nossa conversinha. Apareça sempre que quiser.

 

Atrás dela, Dumbledore comentou, do retrato:

 

— Você parece bem, meu rapaz.

 

Severus apenas meneou a cabeça aos dois diretores, antes de deixar o gabinete, o coração acelerado e a mente em velocidade ainda maior.

 

Ele precisava ir a Gringotts.

 

**o0o o0o o0o**

 

 

Harry olhou a elegante caixinha de veludo azul escuro.

 

— Para mim? — Ele abriu e retirou o objeto prateado, envolto em papéis de seda. — Um colar?

 

— Esse colar tem feitiços antigos que devem ajudar na próxima idiotice que você se dispôs a empreender.

 

— A diretora contou a você? Eu queria contar.

 

— Considerando que ficarei com parte de suas tarefas, ela não teve escolha. Não me peça para tentar reafirmar que você não é suicida consciente.

 

O jovem sorriu:

 

— Pode ser um basilisco. A criatura já apareceu até para Muggles. Precisa ser detida.

 

— E é claro que o herói tem que ser o maldito Harry Potter.

 

— Se eu não for, como manterei minha fama? — Riu alto da carranca do outro. — Mas é tocante saber que se preocupa, Severus. Obrigado pelo colar.

 

— Pirralho insuportável. Tente não voltar num caixão.

 

— Farei o que puder. Até, Severus.

 

E com essas palavras, os dois se despediram.

 

Então tudo mudou.

 

 

**o0o o0o o0o**

 

 

No retorno às aulas, a ausência do Prof. Potter não chegou a causar espanto entre os alunos. Dificilmente era a primeira vez que ele era chamado a resolver alguma crise fora de Hogwarts. A novidade só durou alguns dias. Depois o assunto foi esquecido.

 

Assim se passaram algumas semanas, um mês inteiro. Nenhum incidente a relatar. Ninguém fez relação entre q ausência do Prof. Potter e o mau humor do Prof. Snape. Afinal, não era nada novo que o Prof. Snape estivesse irritado, injusto e sarcástico.

 

Tudo na mais santa normalidade.

 

Potter não enviou corujas ou cartas: nem sempre a comunicação era possível. Não havia novidade aí. Ou causa para alarme.

 

As reuniões de professores às sextas-feiras ficaram bem mais previsíveis, constatou Minerva McGonagall, com uma ponta de decepção. O jovem Potter sempre tinha uma sugestão ou ideia nova a apresentar, algumas até bem interessantes. O acompanhamento de alunos de famílias Muggle tinha resultado em melhor adaptação desses alunos, especialmente em Slytherin.

 

— Algo mais, diretora? — Sprout parecia ansiosa. — Tenho umas mudas de mandrágora recém-chegadas que precisam de atenção.

 

— Estão dispensados. Prof. Snape, por favor, pode me dar dois minutos?

 

Ele permaneceu na sala enquanto os demais esvaziavam a sala. Quando estavam sós, Minerva indagou:

 

— Como estão as coisas, Severus?

 

— Sem incidentes a relatar.

 

— Alguma chance de termos algum candidato a aprendiz este ano?

 

— Dificilmente. Com mais dedicação, talvez a Srta. Perwinkle, de Gryffindor, pudesse entrar num programa de aprendiz de Poções. Infelizmente, porém, ela parece mais dedicada ao Sr. Shore, seu colega de Hufflepuff.

 

— Eles estão de casamento marcado. É natural que estejam concentrados um no outro.

 

A diretora viu Severus revirar os olhos num gesto de enfado.

 

— Suponho que sim.

 

— E como anda sua agenda? Sei que tem ajudado Sinistra a cobrir as aulas de Potter. Isso o sobrecarregou?

 

— Não em demasia, não. Certamente posso administrar.

 

— Sabe que pode me procurar se houver qualquer dificuldade, não?

 

— Já disse que está tudo sob controle.

 

— Excelente, Severus. Fico grata por seus esforços. Tem tido notícias do jovem Potter?

 

— Não, ou eu teria comentado. Sei que o fã-clube do pirralho mal pode esperar por notícias de seu ídolo.

 

— Perguntei por que ele costuma pedir sua opinião em situações deste tipo. Além do mais, vocês são amigos. Não são?

 

— Humpf. É. _Amigos_ — disse Severus, com desprezo.

 

— Ora, se você quiser ser algo mais, Severus, vai ter que falar com ele. Harry não é mestre em Adivinhação.

 

O vermelho que Severus adquiriu no rosto foi tão intenso que por um momento Minerva temeu que ele pudesse estourar um aneurisma.

 

— Mas...! Como ousa...! Isso é despropositado! Ultrajante! Eu jamais...! Nunca eu...

 

Ela o interrompeu, divertida:

 

— E por que não? Vocês são adultos, maduros, e se forem discretos, os alunos jamais saberão. Mas, mais importante, Severus, vocês são um par e combinam muito bem.

 

— Eu não faço ideia do que-

 

Ela não o deixou terminar.

 

— Nem se dê ao trabalho de tentar negar, Severus. E pode ficar tranquilo: não tenho a mínima intenção de revelar o segredo de sua herança mágica.

 

Engraçado como todo aquele sangue que deixara Severus escarlate instantaneamente fugiu de suas faces. Minerva ficou impressionada. Por uns segundos, ela viu as emoções conflitantes desfilarem em seu rosto. Achou que ele fosse insistir em negar, ou talvez azará-la. Mas ele simplesmente vociferou, em voz baixa e ameaçadora:

 

— Você _sabe_. Já sei como soube. Aquele bode velho metido e irritante contou!

 

— Se isso lhe serve de consolo, saiba que o retrato de Albus resistiu muito até me contar. Eu estava a ponto de repreender vocês dois por comportamento indecente e ele me impediu.

 

— Diretora, eu garanto que Potter e eu jamais-

 

Mais uma vez, ela o interrompeu:

 

— Eu sei que não, pode relaxar. Mas podia ter me procurado para conversar sobre o assunto, ao invés de aterrorizar metade da escola e descontar seu mau humor na outra metade.

 

Severus ergueu-se, aos gritos:

 

— Então esse é o motivo dessa conversa? Os sensíveis aluninhos de Hogwarts reclamaram do seu professor azedo?

 

Se os gritos de Severus intimidavam os alunos, eles não faziam o mesmo efeito em Minerva McGonagall, que também ergueu a voz e ordenou em alto e bom som:

 

— Sente-se agora mesmo e controle suas emoções, Prof. Snape! O senhor não está lidando com alunos aqui! Respeite sua chefe!

 

Minerva não conseguiu evitar um sorriso (interno, claro) diante da reação constrangida do sisudo professor. Severus evitou encará-la e sentou-se à mesa da sala dos professores, com um ar derrotado. Minerva achou que ele estava à beira de um colapso nervoso.

 

— Quanto... — A voz dele falhou. — Há quanto... tempo... você sabe?

 

— Não se importe com isso. Quer um chá? Talvez possamos trocar o leite por algo mais forte e... adequado?

 

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Minerva agitou a varinha:

 

— _Accio!_

 

A diretora viu um misto de surpresa e espanto no rosto do colega mais jovem ao ver uma elegante garrafa de cristal voar pela janela aberta da sala dos professores. Em resposta à pergunta silenciosa, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando de ombros com um risinho discreto.

 

— Pensando melhor, é melhor dispensar totalmente o chá. Prove comigo esse vinho élfico caseiro que ganhei de Xiomara no Natal. Só assim poderemos trocar tristes histórias de amores não correspondidos. Incluindo a minha história do grande amor da minha vida - do qual precisei abrir mão para não esquecer quem eu era.

 

O ângulo que a sobrancelha dele fez ao se erguer assegurou Minerva que ela teria uma audiência receptiva.

 

**o0o o0o o0o**

 

 

Inexorável e implacável, o tempo continuou no seu ritmo. Três semanas depois da conversa regada a vinho élfico na sala de professores, Minerva McGonagall recebeu o chamado que temia: Madame Pomfrey a chamava, pois o Prof. Snape tivera um mal súbito e caíra, quase inconsciente, em plena aula de Poções do segundo ano de Hufflepuff.

 

— Confesso que estou estupefata — admitiu a experiente enfermeira, ao lado do paciente. — Nem sei dizer direito o que ele tem, quanto mais o que causou isso. Mas se não revertermos o quadro dele, diretora, ele poderá entrar em risco de vida.

 

— E consegue saber o que ele tem?

 

— Felizmente os sintomas estão claros. Os centros de energia dele estão falhando, bem como todos os grandes órgãos. É como se toda energia vital dele estivesse se extinguindo. Obviamente ele está em choque, mas o que me preocupa é que ele caminha rapidamente para um coma e eu não sei se poderei impedir.

 

— Não teve nenhum progresso, então?

 

— Bom, não diria que foi totalmente inútil. Os feitiços que apliquei forçaram uma reação. Ele apresentou uma mínima melhora, mas o quadro se reverte rapidamente. Como posso tratar de um paciente se não sei o que ele tem?

 

A diretora respondeu:

 

— Então talvez ele possa nos responder isso.

 

Com a varinha, ela doou um pouco de magia diretamente no corpo do homem prostrado na cama. As pálpebras flutuaram por alguns segundos, e ele soltou um gemido e um suspiro. Os dois sons foram tão lamentosos que Minerva sentiu o coração espremer.

 

— Severus? Severus, o que houve com você?

 

Os gemidos se tornaram mais altos, ainda mais tornituantes. Então Minerva percebeu que ele balbuciava repetidamente palavras curtas. Ela se aproximou para distingui-las:

 

— Morto... Morto... Perdido... Para sempre... Morto...

 

— Severus, o que houve?

 

Os olhos pretos, vazios e desesperados, voltaram-se para ela, só então reconhecendo a presença. A voz era um fiapo ao responder:

 

— O colar... Ele morreu...

 

O coração de Minerva contraiu-se tanto que ela jurou senti-lo esfacelar-se. Com um toque de varinha na fronte do mestre de Poções, ela ordenou:

 

— Descanse.

 

Com um suspiro profundo, Severus Snape fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel na cama. Minerva abaixou a cabeça, desanimada.

 

— Diretora, o que há? O que Severus disse?

 

Com um ar grave, a diretora suspirou profundamente e fez menção para que elas fossem até a pequena sala que servia de escritório à ala hospitalar. Só lá dentro, depois de colocar diversos feitiços de privacidade, McGonagall respondeu:

 

— É inteiramente possível que Harry esteja morto.

 

Poppy Pomfrey torceu o nariz, cética.

 

— Professora, está mais que claro que Severus é apaixonado por Harry, mas daí a dizer que -

 

Minerva a interrompeu:

 

— Está familiarizada com os vínculos de parceria dos Elfos Superiores, Poppy?

 

— Fala da herança mágica de Severus? Não sei detalhes.

 

— Elfos precisam de seus parceiros para viver. Nem preciso dizer que Harry é o parceiro dele. Severus tinha um colar encantado. A joia carregava o vínculo entre os dois, ao menos até concretizar a cerimônia de união. Severus deu esse colar a Harry para a viagem à Índia.

 

— Ele não deveria esperar a volta de Harry?

 

— Você não entendeu. Acredito que Severus tenha dado esse colar a Harry por ter perdido totalmente a esperança de ver a união concretizada. Mas agora o colar o informou que Harry morreu.

 

— Como pode ter certeza disso? Talvez Harry só tenha perdido o colar.

 

— Não é possível. Só o contato do colar com um corpo sem vida provocaria tal reação em Severus. Ele está em choque, você mesma disse. Temo que haja muito pouco que possamos fazer.

 

A enfermeira protestou:

 

— Não é possível! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer. Talvez St. Mungo’s tenha algum recurso...

 

McGonagall abanou a cabeça:

 

— Não há nada que possam fazer. Sem o parceiro e sem a família, a mágica de Severus vai se fechar e seus sinais vitais em breve vão enfraquecer. Ele deve entrar em coma em breve.

 

— Diretora, desculpe, mas não posso aceitar. Primeiro, não posso aceitar que o jovem Potter tenha morrido. E não posso deixar Severus simplesmente morrer sob meus cuidados. Desculpe, mas não posso.

 

Minerva sorriu diante da veemência da enfermeira.

 

— Então cuide dele. E esperemos que o colar esteja errado e que Harry apareça logo para termos nosso Mestre de Poções de volta.

 

Dos três desejos, Minerva não tinha certeza qual deles era mais improvável.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

Era uma figura lamentável que vagava pelos corredores das masmorras de Hogwarts naquela noite. Sua aparência maltrapilha, porém, em nada combinava com sua disposição interna: havia saudade, mas não nostalgia. Ao contrário: era um coração cheio de esperança e renovação, fresco em suas aspirações, confiante e otimista, pronto para uma vida nova.

 

Era o fim da cegueira, o começo da felicidade. Era tudo tão simples que não tinha como não tinha como ter complicações.

 

Harry adentrou os aposentos de Severus, depois de tanto tempo fora sem poder evitar uma trepidação. Olhou os objetos e, vendo a paisagem conhecida, uma sensação familiar o invadiu. Era o mesmo sentimento de seus tempos de estudante, quando ele chegava em Hogwarts após um verão com os Dursleys. O fim do exílio. Estava em casa.

 

— Severus, cheguei!

 

Ao não ouvir resposta, bateu à porta do quarto. Abriu-a e deu-se conta de que não conhecia o aposento. Havia uma cama, uma prateleira de livros atrás, uma lareira com uma foto (Muggle) de Albus e a metade rasgada da foto de sua mãe.

 

Mas nada de Severus. Olhando em volta, ele notou a arrumação do ambiente, bem como um ar de desuso, de local abandonado.

 

Como o quarto de uma pessoa que já morrera.

 

Harry torceu o nariz, sacudindo o mau pressentimento, e saiu dos aposentos de Severus. Ele precisava saber o que se passava.

 

Nem precisou dobrar o corredor.

 

— Estou dizendo: Snape está _morto_.

 

Harry parou, escondendo-se nas sombras para ouvir os alunos que cruzavam as masmorras – de maneira furtiva, claro, pois já passara da hora de recolher.

 

— Não está, não — retrucou o companheiro. — Eu vi na enfermaria.

 

— Mas ele está lá há três semanas! Como não melhorou?

 

— É verdade que ele parecia quase morto. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha empacotado de vez...

 

Harry não esperou para ouvir mais nada. Subiu direto até a ala hospitalar, ignorando os olhares dos transgressores.

 

Ao entrar, não viu nenhum paciente nos leitos, e por um minuto hesitou em comemorar ou desanimar. Mas sua mente se distraiu com o rosto pálido de Madame Pomfrey ao reconhecê-lo.

 

— Harry? É mesmo você?

 

Ele tentou dizer:

 

— Desculpe ir entran- unf!

 

Foi surpreendo pela atitude da matrona, ao juntá-lo num abraço apertado, enquanto repetia:

 

— Graças a Merlin! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

 

O jovem tentou perguntar:

 

— Também estou feliz em vê-la, mas preciso saber: onde está Severus?

 

A animação dela se evaporou mais rápido que vapor de poção.

 

— É melhor você falar com a diretora.

 

Por mais que Harry insistisse, só o que as duas fizeram foi abraçá-lo de maneira maternal, comentando que ele perdera peso e deveria ser examinado. Ele perguntou, perguntou. Sentindo sua paciência se esgotando, ele teve que insistir:

 

— O que houve com Severus? Por que não me respondem? Eu ouvi que ele morreu e agora estou achando que é verdade!

 

McGonagall suspirou, como se prestes a carregar um imenso fardo.

 

— Pot- Harry, vamos conversar ali no reservado.

 

— Não! — Ele se rebelou. — Quero respostas! Ele morreu, não morreu? É isso que não querem me dizer!

 

— Isso é complicado de dizer.

 

— Complicado? Dizer se alguém está vivo ou morto é complicado?

 

— Procure se acalmar. Harry, o que aconteceu com você?

 

— Foi um basilisco — esclareceu. — O problema é que um grupo de bruxos das trevas conseguiu controlar e proteger o bicho, usando-o para seus propósitos. As autoridades me deram ajuda, mas perdemos alguns homens até conseguirmos cercar o basilisco e anular os que o controlavam. Tentei protegê-los, até emprestei a eles o colar de Severus, mas não foi de grande ajuda.

 

McGonagall indagou:

 

— E o homem com o colar de Severus morreu?

 

Harry achou a pergunta estranha, mas respondeu:

 

— Sim, isso mesmo. E depois, quando tudo finalmente se resolveu, foi mais rápido simplesmente vir para cá ao invés de mandar uma coruja. — O olhar de impaciência voltou. — Agora vocês vão me dizer o que houve com Severus?

 

Com um olhar triste, a diretora abriu a porta do reservado.

 

— Veja por você mesmo.

 

Harry entrou, hesitante, quase temeroso do que veria.

 

A luz bruxuleante da tocha não ajudava a tornar o ambiente menos lúgubre. Mas a primeira coisa que Harry viu foi o doente na cama, imóvel, o corpo numa posição totalmente rígida e pouco natural.

 

Chamou atenção a cor cinza nas faces de Severus, a pele parecendo cera. Ao lado dele, uma mesa de cabeceira coalhada de poções e livros. O coração de Harry se apertou.

 

— O que houve?

 

Madame Pomfrey respondeu:

 

— Ele está em coma induzido pelo choque de acreditar que seu parceiro tivesse morrido.

 

Harry estranhou:

 

— O parceiro dele morreu?

 

McGonagall garantiu:

 

— Não, mas Severus tinha boa razão para acreditar nisso. Sem família, sem parceiro, não pudemos fazer muito por ele.

 

— E por que não falaram com o tal parceiro? — Harry começou a se agitar. — Ele pode ajudar? Ele _tem_ que ajudar! Como é o nome dele? Eu vou atrás dele agora.

 

— Harry — a voz de McGonagall era pesarosa —, o que você sabe sobre parceiros de elfos superiores?

 

O jovem deu de ombros.

 

— Não muito. Só que eles existem e não precisam ser elfos. Nem sempre ficam juntos. Severus sabia quem era o parceiro dele, mas disse que eles não eram compatíveis.

 

— Receio que haja mais em jogo — lamentou a diretora. — Elfos superiores formam parcerias vitalícias. Se um dos parceiros morre, o outro não sobrevive. Por isso Severus está tão mal. Eu não acreditava que ele pudesse permanecer vivo essas semanas todas, mas acho que subestimei Poppy.

 

— Mas se a coisa é tão grave, por que Severus se manteve distante dessa pessoa? Foi um risco grande.

 

— Morrer seria ainda pior. O problema é que Severus acreditava que não seria aceito pelo parceiro. Pelo que li, uma rejeição direta poderia deixá-lo seriamente doente, mas a convivência distante seria suficiente para mantê-lo vivo.

 

Harry decidiu:

 

— Então vamos atrás do parceiro. _Eu_ vou. Vou fazer essa pessoa cooperar. Seja lá quem for, vai cooperar.

 

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu que seus olhos verdes cheios de água emitiam a mesma determinação que o capacitara a derrotar Lord Voldemort num mano a mano sete anos antes, naquela mesma escola.

 

Mas Minerva disse, de maneira triste:

 

— Harry, é tarde demais.

 

— Não! — Ele gritou, mais alto do que pretendia, as lágrimas represadas descendo pelo rosto. — Não aceito isso! Não posso aceitar.

 

Harry encostou os dedos na mão imóvel, e assustou-se com a temperatura baixa. Virou-se para a diretora:

 

— Deve haver algo que possamos fazer.

 

Ele viu a dúvida em McGonagall antes dela dizer, de maneira relutante:

 

— Pode haver uma maneira... Mas depende mais do parceiro.

 

— O que ele tem que fazer?

 

— Não sei se vai funcionar, mas acredito que ele precise fazer o ritual de união para forjar um laço com Severus. Não avancei tanto nos livros.

 

Ela gesticulou para a pilha de livros e Harry fez o voto de ler o máximo que podia na primeira oportunidade. No momento, ele tinha outras prioridades.

 

— Como eu posso achar esse parceiro?

 

A intensidade do olhar de Minerva foi tamanha que Harry instintivamente ergueu seus escudos de Oclumência. Ela tirou a varinha:

 

— Você vai precisar de um objeto. Espere.

 

Com um floreio elegante da varinha, transfigurou algo pequeno e entregou nas mãos de Harry. Esperou a reação.

 

Cenho franzido, Harry olhou o pequeno espelho que McGonagall lhe dera e encarou-a, confuso. Mas tudo durou alguns segundos. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, o rosto ficou rubro e ele olhou para Severus, querendo respostas.

 

Demorou alguns segundos até ele conseguir indagar, quase num sussurro:

 

— Por que ele nunca me disse?

 

— Ele tinha certeza de que seria rejeitado.

 

— Rejeitado? Por que ele achava que eu faria isso?

 

— Seus parceiros foram muitos e variados, Potter, mas todos eram jovens e muito belos.

 

Um tapa na cara não doeria tanto quanto o nó que se formou no estômago de Harry.

 

— Não...

 

Sem se dar conta, Harry passou a acariciar o rosto acinzentado, o cérebro correndo com centenas de imagens simultâneas, fragmentos de conversação, fatos que sempre lhe pareceram inusitados.

 

De repente tudo fez sentido. E doía tanto.

 

— Oh, Severus...

 

— Ele queria levar esse segredo até o fim da vida — garantiu McGonagall. — Só revelou a Dumbledore para convencê-lo de que ele era sincero quando se ofereceu para ser espião da Ordem.

 

Harry ficou espantadíssimo. Ele era um _bebê!_

 

— Mas… ele sabia desde aquela época?

 

— Pelo que me disse, um Elfo Superior sabe a identidade de seu par desde o nascimento deste. Por isso ele achava que não tinha mais o sangue do antepassado: ele já tinha 20 anos e não sentira o seu parceiro. Mas então você nasceu, e ele sabia que não seria feliz com mais ninguém. E a profecia a seu respeito apareceu logo em seguida. O instinto dele foi proteger você.

 

— Ele sempre soube… Sempre... Toda a minha _vida_... — sussurrou Harry, estarrecido. — Oh, Merlin…

 

— Ele me confessou que nunca teve intenção de lhe dizer uma palavra. Só conversamos uma vez sobre isso. Os olhos dele brilhavam ao falar de você.

 

Harry estava emocionado. Mas estava cético:

 

— Podia ser só a compulsão. Nada mais que instinto. Talvez ele nunca tenha me amado. Só instinto.

 

Minerva garantiu:

 

— O instinto não o faria dar a você o colar encantado dos Prince. Era a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha, da outra única pessoa a quem Severus se dedicou: a mãe. Ele amava você tanto quanto ela.

 

— E minha mãe?

 

A diretora admitiu:

 

— Severus nunca escondeu o grande carinho por Lily. Mas o olhar dele quando fala de você... Eu nunca vira antes, Potter. Conheço Severus desde menino. Ele só tem olhos para você.

 

Harry voltou a chorar, sentindo o coração esfarelar aos poucos, deixando um grande e dolorido vazio no peito. McGonagall tentou chamar-lhe a atenção:

 

— É bom você saber que arrancar a história toda dele foi um esforço e tanto. Não foi nem rápido nem fácil. Você sabe como ele é. Dumbledore também estava preso por um feitiço. Severus o fez fazer a Promessa de Mago.

 

— Promessa de Mago?

 

— É um encantamento tão antigo que se pensava ser apenas lenda. Mas era grave, mais que uma sentença de morte. Mais grave que o Voto Perpétuo e igualmente mortal.

 

Harry ainda estava em choque. As lágrimas não tinham parado de cair. Continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Severus.

 

— Eu... pensava nele. Na Índia. O tempo todo, sem nem perceber. Na pior hora, eu só pensava nele. — A voz falhou. — Vim para dizer a ele que eu queria tentar. Ver se tínhamos chance. E agora...

 

Harry soluçou, Pomfrey também. McGonagall ignorou os dois. Empertigou-se e quis saber:

 

— Bom, Sr. Potter, nesse caso, o que pretende fazer a respeito?

 

Cego pelas lágrimas, com dificuldade de respirar, ele a encarou como se ela tivesse subitamente desenvolvido uma cabeça extra.

 

— Hã?

 

Com seu jeito prático, McGonagall lembrou:

 

— Severus não morreu – _ainda_. Se você tem mesmo intenção de tentar alguma coisa com ele, é bom agir logo.

 

— Mas o que posso fazer?

 

— Informe-se. Instrua-se. Ajude seu parceiro. Só você pode salvá-lo.

 

— Mas eu não sei nada sobre Elfos Superiores!...

 

McGonagall apontou mais uma vez para a pilha de livros.

 

— Tirei todos os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts sobre o assunto para tentar achar uma solução. Mas acho que você é a pessoa mais adequada para isso.

 

Harry a encarou com gratidão. Depois franziu o cenho.

 

— Como tem tanta certeza que posso salvá-lo?

 

— Não tenho certeza de que possa salvá-lo, meu rapaz. Minha única certeza é que, se é que existe alguém capaz de salvar Severus, esse alguém é você.

 

**o0o o0o o0o**

Para todos os propósitos práticos, Harry Potter não tinha voltado da Índia. Por três dias (e três noites), ele ficou no reservado, devorando mais livros do que as refeições que Madame Pomfrey o obrigava a fazer.

 

Dormir era um tormento, povoado de pesadelos. Harry não queria nem imaginar que Severus poderia morrer se ele não encontrasse uma resposta. Contudo, era obrigado a reconhecer que não estava obtendo grandes avanços.

 

Os livros eram pouco esclarecedores ou úteis. Falavam muito do ritual de união e reconhecimento de parceiros. Essas passagens faziam Harry chorar, pensando no tempo que perderam ou na dor de Severus. Se ele estava sofrendo há três dias e era difícil dessa maneira, como Severus sobrevivera esses anos todos e sem esperança de ser feliz?

 

Harry nunca pensou que fosse capaz de chorar tanto. Ele perdera muito gente, com Voldemort e a guerra. Mas Severus...

 

— Oh, Potter...

 

Harry levou um susto. Ele não ouvira a diretora McGonagall entrar. Tentou disfarçar, enxugando lágrimas.

 

— Eu...

 

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry, venha comigo.

 

E antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em contestar, foi levado pela mão, qual criança pequena, até o gabinete dela. Lá, a diretora de Hogwarts ordenou:

 

— Sente-se.

 

— Professora, eu...

 

— Espere um pouco, por favor. — McGonagall dirigiu-se a uma das pinturas. — Albus! Potter está aqui. Resolva isso agora mesmo!

 

A pintura tentou argumentar:

 

— Mas Minerva...

 

Ela não quis saber de ouvir:

 

— Não me venha com "mas Minerva"! Dois valiosos membros do staff de Hogwarts estão sofrendo. O prejuízo para a escola é enorme!

 

— Eu fiz um juramento, Minerva — lembrou Dumbledore pesadamente. — Uma Promessa de Bruxo.

 

Harry se espantou, porque ele recebeu ajuda de onde não esperava: os demais retratos de diretores começaram uma algazarra.

 

— Vergonha, Albus Dumbledore! — acusou Armando Dippet, de seu retrato. — Todos os ex-diretores estão obrigados a ajudar o atual diretor da escola!

 

Dyllis lembrou, quase saindo da moldura:

 

— Seu primeiro dever é para com Hogwarts!

 

Phineas Nigellus alfinetou:

 

— Se a vida de um Gryffindor estivesse ameaçada, aposto que tudo seria diferente. Mas como é um Slytherin...

 

Harry encarou o retrato de seu antigo diretor, os olhos verdes brilhando:

 

— Isso é verdade, senhor? Sabe algo capaz de salvar Severus?

 

O velho diretor o encarou, uma tristeza infinita expressa em sua tela:

 

— Receio que seja tarde demais, meu garoto.

 

— **Não**! Não é! Não pode ser.

 

— Nada pode ser feito — disse ele. — Apenas o ritual de união seria capaz de fazer algum efeito, mas eu duvido.

 

Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar:

 

— União? Ninguém me disse isso.

 

Dumbledore respondeu, com tristeza:

 

— É que um dos requerimentos para o elo se estabelecer é consentimento. No momento, Severus não tem condições de fazer isso.

 

McGonagall indagou A Albus:

 

— E se ele pudesse dar seu consentimento, Albus? Eu poderia revivê-lo tempo o suficiente para ele dizer sim.

 

Harry indagou, esperançoso:

 

— Pode fazer isso, diretora?

 

— Fiz isso antes de você chegar, Potter. Acho que posso fazer de novo.

 

Dumbledore não compartilhou da animação deles.

 

— Receio que isso seja ainda mais arriscado.

 

— Que quer dizer? — quis saber Harry.

 

— Ainda que consigam fazer Severus concordar com a união, ele teria que se manter consciente toda a cerimônia, ou as consequências seriam ainda mais drásticas.

 

O jovem repetiu:

 

— _Mais_ drásticas?

 

— Ambos os parceiros precisam consentir para que a união seja bem-sucedida, ou nenhum sobreviverá. Se você estiver pensando em se unir a Severus apenas para salvar a vida, você pode matar vocês dois, Harry.

 

Harry abaixou a cabeça, encarando uma verdade ainda mais terrível do que as duras palavras de Dumbledore.

 

— Se eu não tentar e ele morrer, vou desejar morrer. — Deu de ombros. — Aliás, acho que terei morrido, de algum jeito.

 

Harry sentiu a mão de McGonagall em seu ombro a confortá-lo. Ergueu a cabeça e pela primeira vez viu brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore.

 

— Nesse caso, Minerva, tudo se resume a sua capacidade de manter Severus consciente durante a cerimônia.

 

Ela empalideceu.

 

— A cerimônia _toda_? Não sei se consigo. Doação de magia pessoal nem sempre é confiável.

 

O retrato lembrou:

 

— Sem contar no desgaste do doador. Você poderia adoecer seriamente, Minerva.

 

Harry sugeriu:

 

— E se chamássemos mais pessoas? Vocês sabem, se muita gente contribuir, não haverá chance de alguém ficar sobrecarregado.

 

— Mas esse tipo de doação precisa ser pessoal — lembrou McGonagall. — Seria necessário convocar uma multidão à cerimônia.

 

— Na verdade, não — Harry sentiu o desânimo ser substituído por uma animação crescente. — Quando estive na Índia, vi muitas vítimas do basilisco serem tratadas dessa maneira. Há um feitiço capaz de fazer um objeto armazenar a magia doada e transferi-la a seu proprietário de maneira gradativa.

 

Minerva indagou:

 

— Você sabe usar o feitiço?

 

Ele explicou, vexado:

 

— Pode ter sido meu uso errado desse exato feitiço que causou toda essa confusão. Pensei em usar o colar de Severus para ajudar um ferido. Fiz como fui instruído, mas o homem morreu. Depois o curador, Gupta, me explicou o que eu fiz de errado. O objeto só ajuda seu proprietário. O homem morreu porque o colar era meu, não dele.

 

— Mas nesse caso, se você é o proprietário do colar — indagou McGonagall —, não pode acontecer o mesmo com Severus?

 

— Acredito que o objeto vai reconhecer seu dono mais primário. Severus tem precedência sobre mim.

 

O sorriso de Dumbledore era suave, mas contagiante.

 

— Acredito, portanto, que tenhamos uma cerimônia a preparar.

 

Harry sorriu, sentindo um misto de felicidade e apreensão. Tudo parecia bem certo e resolvido, mas ninguém ouvira Severus.

 

E ele tinha que concordar com tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora em atualizar. Em breve, o último capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

Com mãos trêmulas, Harry colocou com cuidado o colar em volta do pescoço de Severus até o metal encostar na pele acinzentada e macilenta. Depois o jovem bruxo respirou fundo e entoou a encantação do feitiço em sânscrito.

 

Seu coração parecia explodir quando ouviu uma inalação profunda, um gemido suave e olhos negros a encará-lo com ternura e adoração.

 

— Harry...

 

A voz estava áspera devido ao longo período de inatividade. Mas Harry ouviu o tom de amor e doçura inéditos no mestre de Poções. E o sorriso espontâneo o fez aproximar-se, derretido:

 

— Severus...

 

— Fico feliz por vê-lo bem... Eu achei... Eu senti...

 

Harry ia se lançar num misto de explicações e perguntas, quando uma ideia melhor ocorreu:

 

— Severus, não temos muito tempo. Você quer se unir a mim e firmar um elo de parceria tradicional dos Elfos Superiores?

 

A miríade de reações sucedendo-se no rosto de Severus espantou Harry. Mais espantoso ainda, porém, foi a resposta dele.

 

— Não...!

 

Obviamente Harry jamais esperava aquilo.

 

— Não?

 

— Harry, você pode morrer se fizer isso. Eu não posso permitir...!

 

— Não vou morrer, seu teimoso. Vou me casar com você.

 

Severus insistiu:

 

— Não. Só me deixe morrer em paz.

 

— Severus, por favor -

 

O sorriso de Severus era aberto e sincero ao confessar:

 

— Fico feliz em ter vivido o suficiente para vê-lo tão bem e saber que vai viver além de mim. Pensei que tivesse perdido você.

 

— Pare com isso! Ninguém vai morrer, seu cabeça-dura. Apenas me responda: você quer ser meu parceiro?

 

Severus o encarava, alarmado.

 

— Mas... Como...?

 

Harry estava ficando impaciente, e explicou:

 

— Deixe-me explicar rapidamente: em toda a minha vida, Hogwarts foi o único lar que eu tive. Só que agora, quando estava na Índia, percebi que Hogwarts não era mais meu lar. Era você, Severus. Você é meu lar agora.

 

O sorriso radiante agora estava no rosto de Harry, que tocava com os dedos as faces de Severus, olhos verdes grudados nos olhos pretos brilhantes.

 

— Procurei tanto por alguém que estava comigo o tempo todo. A busca acabou, se você me quiser. Sabe como é o ritual. Você precisa querer.

 

Os dois rostos estavam próximos. Severus quis confirmar:

 

— E você garante então que isso não é mais uma demonstração tola dessa sua tendência Gryffindor para salvar as pessoas?

 

Harry deu um risinho divertido.

 

— Claro que não posso garantir nada. Você está cansado de saber que sou só um tolo Gryffindor. — Harry perdeu o sorriso para afirmar, sério. — Mas posso garantir uma coisa: se você morrer, não terei motivo para viver, Severus. Casa comigo? Por favor?

 

Os olhos negros exalavam ternura quando Severus respondeu:

 

— Nada me faria mais feliz.

 

O sorriso de Harry iluminaria a noite mais escura de Hogwarts. Ele se inclinou, buscando os lábios de seu amado, quando foi interrompido por um sonoro pigarro:

 

— Aham.

 

Os dois se viraram para o lado, assustados. McGonagall os encarava, impaciente, ao lado de uma Madame Pomfrey que mal escondia o risinho.

 

Severus mal tinha percebido a presença das duas. A diretora de Hogwarts pediu:

 

— Sr. Potter, por favor, mantenha o foco. Salvar primeiro, beijar depois.

 

Harry encarou Severus, vermelho.

 

— Oh. — O Mestre de Poções ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry ficou ainda mais vrmelho. — Certo. Er, Severus, poderia me ajudar com o cântico de união dos elfos superiores?

 

— Humpf — fez o homem ácido, murmurando "tolos Gryffindors". — Procure me acompanhar. Lembre-se: devemos pronunciar _juntos_.

 

Mesmo com o encantamento memorizado, Harry tropeçou nas palavras estranhas da desconhecida língua élfica. Não por dificuldade de pronúncia. Harry estava embevecido pela voz de Severus. Normalmente, era uma voz agradável e envolvente. No momento, porém, as palavras a tornavam mais melíflua. Só que Harry estava quase em transe devido à emoção que Severus deixava transparecer nas palavras de seus antepassados.

 

Pelo que lera nos tomos emprestados por McGonagall, Harry sabia que o encantamento se destinava a ligar parceiros numa união tradicional. As palavras eram promessas de uma vida juntos e demonstrações de afeto, não muito diferentes de qualquer casamento ou união tradicional. Mas o modo como Severus as dizia...

 

Mesmo que não entendia élfico ritualístico percebia a emoção de Severus. Era como se ele houvesse esperado a vida toda para dizer aquelas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha perdido qualquer esperança de um dia ver-se as dizendo. O sisudo professor parecia até menos carrancudo, olhos brilhando como dois carvões.

 

Olhos que não viam nada além de Harry.

 

Harry mal podia descrever o que via, quanto mais tentar se colocar no coração de Severus. Seria o feitiço?

 

Em seu próprio coração, Harry sentia um calor capaz de preencher lugares em sua alma que ele sequer sabia existirem, muito menos que tais lugares fossem tão solitários.

 

Mas não mais.

 

Quando as palavras terminaram de ser pronunciadas, uma fita dourada e brilhante apareceu flutuando diante dos dois. Harry viu lágrimas nos olhos de Severus, pois a fita era a magia élfica se manifestando. Os dois sabiam que a fita era a prova de que aquela união era reconhecidamente verdadeira.

 

McGonagall pôs-se em ação: ajudou Severus a se sentar na cama. Em seguida, Harry se sentou ao lado de seu noivo e os dois se deram as mãos. Com movimentos elegantes de varinha, ela amarrou as duas mãos com nós cegos. Em seguida, o trio pronunciou os feitiços correspondentes.

 

Harry sentiu a sensação de preenchimento multiplicada por cinco quando a fita dourava que o unia a Severus se dissolveu.

 

— Parabéns — disse McGonagall, sorrindo. — Vocês estão unidos. Agora, Sr. Potter-Snape, pode beijar seu marido.

 

Não foi preciso convidar duas vezes. Assim que seus lábios encostaram nos de Severus, Harry sentiu doçura e calor. Aquela pálida noção de que Severus era seu lar virou uma certeza sólida, concreta e inabalável. Harry percebeu que até aquele momento ele não fazia ideia do que era o amor, e arrependeu-se de ter declarado a outros um sentimento que, via agora, era pura ilusão. Severus era tudo isso e muito mais.

 

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Harry viu uma expressão de pura alegria no rosto de Severus. Ele sorria para Harry — não o sorriso aberto e franco do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviver —, mas algo só nos olhos, como algo secreto, reservado só para os olhos de Harry. O rapaz sentiu uma flotilha de borboletas no estômago.

 

Um ruído o distraiu. Madame Pomfrey passava a varinha de diagnósticos sobre os dois. Satisfeita com as leituras, sorriu:

 

— Liberados!

 

McGonagall sorriu, aliviada. Severus repetiu:

 

— Liberados para quê?

 

Harry também sorria:

 

— Então deu certo?

 

— Deu certo o quê? — Severus insistiu. — Do que vocês estão falando?

 

Harry explicou:

 

— Usei o colar como veículo para um feitiço que aprendi na Índia e ajudaria na cerimônia. Não sabíamos se daria certo por mais tempo além da duração da cerimônia. Madame Pomfrey está aqui para verificar se estamos fisicamente liberados.

 

— Liberados para quê? — Severus ameaçava ficar impaciente.

 

Harry pegou a mão dele.

 

— Liberados para consumar o elo de união, Severus. Você está totalmente recuperado.

 

Teria sido impressão de Harry ou um toque de rosa tinha pintado as bochechas de seu marido?

 

Madame Pomfrey confirmou:

 

— Exatamente. Estão os dois livres para voltar a seus aposentos.

 

McGonagall acrescentou:

 

— E não precisam se incomodar em voltar nos próximos dias. Tirem uma semana para a lua de mel. Harry, leve Severus para tomar um solzinho. Fará bem.

 

— M-mas e as aulas?

 

— Estão indo muito bem sem vocês dois. Uma semana a mais não fará mal a ninguém. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, preparem-se para as corujas.

 

— Corujas? — repetiu Harry.

 

McGonagall explicou:

 

— Uniões de criaturas mágicas, como _veelas_ , são registradas magicamente no Setor de Registros de Casamentos do Ministério e publicadas no “Profeta Diário”.

 

— Puxa vida.

 

— Sugiro que façam suas malas em seguida. Não vai demorar até os repórteres começarem a bater nas portas da escola.

 

Severus ergueu-se, decidido.

 

— Tem razão. Melhor ir às masmorras o quanto antes.

 

A diretora aproveitou para abraçá-lo.

 

— Parabéns, Severus. Não sabe como fico feliz em ter ajudado a realizar seu casamento. Agora vão!

 

Severus precisou da ajuda de Harry para chegar a seus aposentos, devido ao tempo que permanecera em coma.

 

— É melhor eu fazer sua mala — decidiu o jovem recém-casado. — Roupas de inverno ou verão?

 

— Depende do destino. Sabe para onde vamos?

 

— Você tem alguma sugestão?

 

— Irlanda é um destino popular entre os bruxos.

 

— Acho muito perto daquela Rita Skeeter. E está frio por lá, também.

 

— Então podemos ir para algum lugar mais quente. Bahamas, Grécia, Fiji, Brasil?

 

Harry o encarou.

 

— Não deve tomar decisões só para me agradar. Severus, seja sincero. Você gosta de praia?

 

— Não.

 

— Precisaremos trabalhar nisso. Quero que você se divirta na sua lua de mel.

 

Severus garantiu, sugestivo:

 

— Oh, eu pretendo me divertir, marido. _Vigorosamente_.

 

O rapaz sentiu um _frisson_ ao se dar conta das implicações.

 

— Está me distraindo. Deixe para fazer isso quando chegarmos.

 

— Só chegaremos a algum lugar se soubermos para onde vamos.

 

— Temos que pensar num lugar onde possamos relaxar longe dos repórteres. Talvez um lugar próximo e seguro.

 

— Odeio mencionar, mas Grimmauld Place é protegido por Fidelius.

 

— Eu doei a casa para a Ordem, lembra-se? Não sou mais dono daquele lugar. Tenho um apartamento em Londres, que quase não uso. Poderíamos ir para lá, mas é perto de Diagon Alley. É arriscado.

 

— Eu vendi Spinner's End, você sabe. Ainda procuro um lar fora de Hogwarts.

 

Harry confessou:

 

— Sempre considerei Hogwarts meu lar. É seguro, é aconchegante. Se pudéssemos ir para um lugar assim...

 

Os dois se entreolharam.

 

0o0 0o0

 

— Atenção todos, por favor! Gostaria de dar alguns informes antes do café. — Minerva McGonagall esperou o burburinho diminuir no Grande Salão de Hogwarts antes de continuar. — Bom dia a todos. É com satisfação pessoal que anuncio a todo o corpo discente a total recuperação do nosso Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape. Ele estará de volta às aulas na semana que vem. — Murmúrios desanimados se espalharam pelo salão. — Também me dá grande prazer em anunciar o casamento do Prof. Snape com nosso Mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry Potter, numa cerimônia ontem à noite. — Os murmúrios aumentaram dez vezes de volume. — Silêncio!

 

A ordem foi prontamente obedecida. McGonagall continuou:

 

— Os dois partiram ontem mesmo em viagem de lua de mel para um destino internacional, então deixem para mandar mais tarde as corujas felicitando-os por suas núpcias. É provável que os jornais já saibam, mas fiz questão de avisar a todos. Os professores Sinistra e Hathaway continuarão interinamente lecionando Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas até a volta dos dois. Agora, apreciem todos o excelente café da manhã. _Bon appétit!_

 

McGonagall observou as reações de alunos e professores com grande interesse. Ela se divertiu imensamente com as expressões de espanto e surpresa da imensa maioria. Mas ela não se importava.

 

Tudo o que importava naquele momento era que, estivessem onde estivessem, seus meninos estavam felizes.

 

0o0 0o0

 

No mesmo dia, coincidentemente, por mais que tentassem, os alunos não conseguiam entrar na Sala Precisa. Houve grandes esforços, mas a porta não aparecia. Como a existência da Sala Precisa era tida como um segredo conhecido apenas por alunos, ninguém se atreveu a reclamar a nenhum dos professores. E a coisa ficou por isso mesmo.

 

Mais estranho ainda, o problema com a Sala Precisa desapareceu por completo na semana em que os recém-casados Potter-Snape voltaram a lecionar.

 

E os dois fatos jamais foram relacionados.

 

The End

 


End file.
